


"blades will be drawn to each other"

by stardustgirl



Series: Collapse(s) [8]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction Trailer, Imperial AU, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Forged From Darkness Teaser #1





	"blades will be drawn to each other"

**Author's Note:**

> Heir of Darkness is wrapping up in the next few days, which means it's time for the first Forged From Darkness teaser!

[View Teaser Here](https://youtu.be/FTsSKDYKK4U)


End file.
